


Who Are You

by Iamthelibrarian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthelibrarian/pseuds/Iamthelibrarian
Summary: Shattered Glass(Mostly G1)A world where the Autobot's won. Peace reigns both on Earth and on Cybertron.  Where the great battle of Autobot City between Megatron and Optimus Prime never happened.  Where the rebirth of Galvatron never needed to happen.At least not in this Universe…





	Who Are You

**Author's Note:**

> One shot...drabble...may turn into more...not sure.  
> Feel free to add to my story. Take it from here.  
> Would love to see where you go with it.  
> Please just let me know.
> 
> Till All Are One...

The explosion echoed throughout the canyon, sending a shockwave of air 15 miles in each direction, crumbling nearby rock formations. The dust had finally begun to settle 30 Earth minutes later, when the first Autobot reached the edge of the new 3 mile wide crater. Transforming to biped mode to get a better view of the damage along the rim Jazz paused to take in the extent of the devastation. He looked around in disbelief and then began to skitter down the slope towards the center of the crater, rocks and shale shaking loose following his descent… As he approached the bottom of the crater he skidded to an abrupt halt, and sent out a message. “Jazz to Ark…” and with a shuddering exvent, “requesting back up.” 

20 minutes later bright headlights lit up the crystal clear early morning of an Arizona sky. More Autobot's had begun to arrive, taking up place around the edge of the crater. Jazz had yet to move. Prime slid to a stop next to Jazz, causing him to tear his eyes off the center of the crater to take in his commander, “Report” said Optimus Prime. 

“This is exactly the way I found him.” said Jazz quietly. “He hasn’t moved.”

“Iron Hide, Prowl, to me.” sent Prime. “I want him contained before he comes back online.” 

The sharp staccato click, clack of falling stones heralded the arrival of Iron Hide and Prowl. As the two cautiously approached the prone form, stasis cuffs could be heard humming to life. As they snapped into place a collective sigh could be heard echoing around the canyon…

—-The Ark—-

Sitting hunched over in the corner of the rarely used Autobot Brig sat the Harbringer of Unicron. His elbows rested against his pulled up knees, his helm was cradled in both servos facing down to his legs. His Nova cannon was gone, presumed confiscated by Prime and his crew. He hadn’t moved or accepted an energon cube since he had come back online some 2 days prior. 

“Any change?” asked Prime outside of the cell containing the purple mech. 

“None…” said Iron Hide, ”I cannot even get his designation, he won’t touch the energon, he just sits like that.” Hide finished by indicating the huddled form. 

“Send in Jazz.” said Prime. “We need to know, and we need to know now. Not just his designation, but if this is a resurgence of the Decepticons.” 

“Highly unlikely, Prime. Megatron, as you know, is gone.” said Iron Hide with finality.

With a tightening of his dermas, “Has he recharged at all?” asked Prime with concern in his optics. “I see the two cubes still sitting there.”

“What you see is what you get, Prime.” snarked Hide, as he turned to see Jazz approaching. 

“Jazz, designation only, nothing invasive,” instructed Prime, and with a heavy exvent, “yet.” 

“You got it boss.” clipped Jazz as he walked by to pause and punch in the cell door code.

Opening the cell, Jazz entered with as much noise as possible, and leaned back on the wall next to the now closed cell door.

Outside, Prime, shifted his weight from one pede to another in reaction to how close Jazz was to his growing fear as to who resided in the cell. 

“Decepticon?…” asked Jazz quietly as he looked at the quiet mech, taking in the corners of his scuffed and faded Decepticon logo on his chest plate. “Designation?” 

Only the slow, deep, rumble of the very still purple mechs engines could be heard throughout the cell. 

“Why are you here?” asked Jazz, trying for a softer approach in his initial interrogation. 

A barely perceptible stall of the others rumbling engines was picked up by Jazz at that question. “Who are you?” asked Jazz, feeding on the only response from the mech before him he had had so far. Stepping further into the cell, and with a soft flare of his EM field in sympathy and to try to get a read on the other, Jazz hunched down to get a better view of the others face. However, he quickly froze, as the other slowly lifted his helm. 

With a forced smile to the other, Jazz took in the vacant deep red optics of the purple mech before him, “Welcome…”

The other flinched visibly, optics focused for a moment on Jazz then drifted off, seeing that which was no longer there, as the memory of that word, “Welcome, Megatron…” spoken to him eons ago pounded through his helm. Hissing in pain, he lowered his helm into his hands again.

Having at least received some sort of reaction, but no verbal reply, Jazz tried again, “Designation?” 

The other began to tremble quietly, and looked up at Jazz, with the vacant, haunted look as Jazz watched a small trail of energon slowly run down from the others optics, and with a deep exvent the purple mech whispered. “Yours…” and with an audible hitch, and stutter in his engine he quickly looked away, around the room and then down at the floor again. “Forever yours, Master.” 

“What the ‘ell did he just say?!” gruffed Iron Hide outside the cell to Prime. Prime, had stilled, and was listening closely to the ensuing words, and had absently raised a servo to his chest, as the Matrix swirled inside. 

Though trained and extremely talented in interrogation, Jazz paused, and his EM field shrunk close to his frame as he risked a quick glance in Optimus’ direction through the one way mirror. 

“What did you say your designation was again?” Jazz asked quietly, though dreading the answer. 

Helm hanging low, “Yours. Master.” the purple mech said in a monotone voice. 

Having dreaded the answer, Jazz was still caught off guard, “What in Unicron's name..” he whispered under his breath. 

However, the other clearly heard this and his helm whipped up, optics flashing in obvious fear as he quietly tried to push himself back into the wall away from Jazz. EM field flaring in spark deep fear, and complete supplication. 

“M-Master?” he asked as he carefully eased onto his knees, optics locked onto Jazz until he slowly bowed his helm till it quietly tapped the floor. “I am yours, my master, in every way.” without daring to look up, but inching closer to Jazz’s pede, “Please master, I have done everything you have asked of me…Please don't do this. Not again.” was quietly whispered as the purple mechs EM field reached out to try to ease Jazz’s concern and rising anger, while at the same time, offering his complete submission. 

Abruptly stepping back and made nauseous by the em field being transmitted by the mech at his pedes, Jazz stumble blindly back to the cell lock pad, turned and after 3 shaky tries finally entered the correct exit code and fell out of the cell, dry heaved onto the floor.

“-orry Prime.” Jazz glitched as he dry heaved again. 

Prime quickly came over to kneel next to Jazz as he struggled and placed his servo on his shoulder. “Easy Jazz. Just invent…” 

“I-“ Jazz stuttered with an audible gulp, “I’ve never felt… I just can’t” he finished with a haunted look as he wiped his derma and struggled to rise to his pede. 

“Hide, help Jazz to his quarters, stay with him.” said Prime quietly as he assisted Jazz to his pedes, and paused to watch as Iron Hide slowly helped Jazz out. In all the years that Prime had know Jazz that was the first time he had ever seen the mech loose his composure during an interrogation. To say he, himself was unsettled by what had happened in the cell was an understatement, but with the silent urging of the Matrix, Prime turned back to the cell holding the quiet purple mech. Walking to the cell door pad, Prime paused as a warm pulse originating from the Matrix hummed throughout his system. With a servo clutched tightly directly over the matrix Prime entered the cell. 

Upon entering the cell, the lone occupant again raised his helm, and began to laugh softly. 

“Not the response I was expecting,” said Prime, as he flinched internally in response to the violent swirl of an EM field from the other. 

Optics locked onto Prime’s, “After all this time, you would think I would be numb to your cruelty,” the other said sadly while he looked away, with a little huff of amusement. However, he abruptly stood up and walked over to Prime, who had quietly powered up his battle protocols. “If only,” he said as he gently caressed the side of Prime’s helm, and looked deep into Prime’s optics, “I had forgotten how beautiful you were.” he finished with a sad smile and tilt of his helm, he turned to head back to the other wall and slowly slid down to a sitting position again. 

“Were?” questioned Prime. “but I am right here.” 

“You don't need to do this…” whispered the hunched up mech, again on the floor, “You know I am yours.” with an quiet snarl, “I have not fought you or disobeyed you in a millennia.” 

Slowly catching on based on the few words of the mech before him, Prime began, “Say my name?” he asked as the Matrix flared to life within his chest.

With a narrowing of optics, “Master.” answered the purple mech. 

“Yes, but what do others know me as?” whispered Prime under the full guidance of the Matrix now. Seeing the hesitation in the others eyes, “No harm will come to you, you may say my true designation.” he continued.

With an audible reset of his vocalizer, “Unicron…master.” he said while looking down at the Prime's pedes. 

“And what do I call you?” asked Prime. However as the other began to respond, he quietly pushed, “No!” causing the other to flinch and hunch down in obvious fear. “Your real designation.” 

“Galvatron... My master.” he whispered, while maintaining his downcast optics. “Just as you named me.” 

“Galvatron, look at me.” commanded Prime. 

Galvatron’s optics immediately landed on Prime’s. “Hear me…” Prime began as he walked slowly to Galvatron and got down onto one knee before him, grabbed and lifted Galvatron's servo to his chest. “I am not who you believe I am,” he said, and looked down at their clasped servos, “Do you feel that,” he asked while he pushed Galvatron’s servo tighter to his chest, causing Galvatron to look down at his servo resting on Prime’ chest. Optics widening when he began to feel a pulse of power, that shuddered through him in waves. The raw power caused his engines to stall and stutter, and with a small moan he slowly looked back up into Prime’s optics. 

“Who are you?” Galvatron whispered quietly in fear. 

“I think you know who I am.” said Prime, still holding Galvatron’s servo tightly. 

Searching desperately into the optics of Prime for some answer that made sense…his trembling increased, “Please don't do this master,” he uttered while trying to pull his servo out of Prime’s. “Please no, I cannot do this again.” Galvatron finished as he lowered his helm to his servo being clutched tightly to Prime’s chest. “I will do what ever you want.” 

Gliding his free servo up and over the side crown of Galvatron’s helm he used his servo holding Galvatron’s to placing his finger under his chin and lifted it up to meet his own optics.

“You knew me as Optimus Prime.” he whispered.

With a sad smile, “You have no idea what I wouldn't give for that be true.” said Galvatron.


End file.
